Kid's Lucky Day
by Fullmetal207
Summary: Kid is stuck at Maka and Soul's house due to an accident at home. Things then turn bad when a fight starts. Lemon, OOC at some points


^^ Hello again. I think Im just gonna write short stories every now and then. Most of them will be lemons cause its fun :3 I don't own Soul Eater or anything relating to it. All rights go to their proper owners.

"My god, this place is so unsymmetrical. Good thing its just for a few days" sighed Kid, shaking his head. He, Liz and Patti were staying at Maka and Soul's for a few days. They wouldn't have to but Patti let her ant farm accidentally smash on the floor. The multiplicative-ness of the ant kingdom was staggering. Either way it was being fumigated so they had to spend their nights somewhere else. Kid couldn't of stayed at Blackstar's, he wouldn't of heard the end of Blackstar challenging him to a fight. _"Unsymmetrical fool"_ hey thought to himself. He never understood why the blue haired boy tried so hard to prove himself. Either way he shook off the thought and sighed again. Kid didn't know where to start on fixing the apartment to his symmetrical specifications. But the day only had just begun. The evening still had an event in question that no one would expect.

Maka and Soul had left to go shopping with Liz. Soul to look for new glasses to look cool in and Maka and Liz for clothes. Leaving a very comBUSTible (XD Heh heh, pun. Heh heh, hinted Lemon) group in the house. Patti, Kid and Blair. People you never put together even if it saves the world. The personalities don't work. But on this occasion, something that only can happen in dreams happened. Only thing was, it happened to the OCD kid. As Kid was rearranging Maka's book shelf, he heard an argument going on behind him in a Maka's room. The childish behavior of the Thompson clashed with the childish behavior of the kitten witch over something that Kid couldn't make out clearly. He shook his head and sighed, "Sometimes I don't get why women fight when there are more pressing matters at hand like this bookshelf. After a few more minutes the two busted out of the room and stormed down the hall at the your Shinigami, shirts off. He noticed little of this until he was forcefully spun around and yelled at by the two in unison. "KID TELL US RIGHT NOW! WHO HAS THE BIGGER BREASTS?!" They shouted, turning Kid a deep shade of red. "H-Huh?!?!" exclaimed Kid, unable to put a sentence together due to the position he was in.

He was forced onto the couch and pinned down by the two, his personal space becoming smaller and smaller as they leaned closer to his face. He couldn't thing, he could barely _breathe!_ So, when in doubt, he turned to his OCD. He gently cupped each girl in his hand and blushed deeply, looking down and keeping his eyes closed as to not make it worse. "_W-Wow, both are so soft…..same weight about…..same size feel. Its amazing! T-They seem to be perfectly symmetrical!!" _he thought to himself, wondering what he had done to deserve such a gift. He started to rub them each in a circular motion which ended with a soft moan of pleasure from each of the girls. As the moans seemed to penetrate deep into his brain, he was suddenly take over by some force that made it look like he knew what he was doing. He gently, but forcefully, grabs there breasts a little harder and started to knead them in small circular motions, making the girls moan louder. "K-Kid-kun, you're the first person to ever play with Blair like this. Soul-kun always just passes out" chuckled Blair, moaning again as Kid squeezed her. "K-Kid-kun never play with me like this. Always afraid of my sister and what she might say" laughed Patti, only to be interrupted be a squeeze from her mister as well.

"You both seem to underestimate me. Just because someone doesn't show their potential at first doesn't mean they don't have any" smirked Kid, rolling up his sleeves and licking his lips, which honestly made the girls worry at what he was about to do. They both flushed as he removed their bras and wondered what they had gotten themselves into. He smirked almost evilly and eagerly started to suck on one of Patti's breasts fiercely, grinning as she moaned and held his head down. He also starts to messages Blair's breasts in alternating circles left and right. His smile looked down right diabolical as he heard he moan as well. _"W-What is this? Insanity? I don't know…but Im in no hurry to stop it" _he thought to himself, blushes more as the moans continued around him. Kid finally released them and smirked at his handy work. They were both heavily blushing and were panting slightly. Getting them all worked up must of caused shortness of breath. Kid chuckled and flopped back onto the couch "Well? I got you all worked up, now its your turn." Smirked Kid, although on the inside he was shocked with himself. This wasn't the normal him but he couldn't stop it. He was just the flesh puppet that was to enjoy the show, someone pulling the strings backstage. Both girls looked at each other, then back at Kid. "K-Kid-kun are you feeling ok?" asked Patti, feeling his head temporarily. "Im perfectly fine, you?" chuckled Kid, once again cursing himself on the inside for not being able to control himself. "Nya~! Well no one ever plays with Blair," she started, unzipping his pants and pulling them down around his ankles, followed by his boxers. "So she is going to take advantage of the moment as best she can!" she giggled, slowly stroking Kid's already erect member and smirking at his soft moans and facial pigment augmentation to a deeper color of red.

Either it be foolish determination or just the child-like determination to win, Patti frowned abit at Blair and smirked almost as evilly as Kid, "Yeah I know what you mean. Im not a bad girl but I don't mind getting played with every now and then" chuckled Patti, slowly dragging her tongue along Kid's shaft, also receiving a moan of approval. Now it was a competition, a battle of who could get Kid to cum first if you will. Kid of course had no objections, especially when they both started licking him. First slow, then they started to suck lightly on the head. He enjoyed that. They continued their endless rampage, sucking and licking in all over. He never felt such euphoria before. He couldn't take it much longer. He tensed up, he craned both their heads back as they waited eagerly with their mouth open. The wait wasn't long, soon they both found themselves getting rained upon a the young shinigami's hot seed as it splashed over their faces and into their mouths. They giggled and licked up the mess, wiping their faces then drinking that as well. Life couldn't get any better until the next 30 seconds.

Kid was panting as well but couldn't help feel cornered as the girls ravenous eyes gleamed with an almost diabolical look. "You know. You never did tell us whose breasts were better Kid-kun." chuckled Blair, wrapping her breasts around Kid's re-hardened member. "We think its time we compare and find out, don't you say?" she smiled, starting to pump them up and down. Kid didn't have time to react, only to gasps softly and grip onto the couch, moaning softly in pleasure. The fact that he was already in a euphoric heaven after just releasing a load like that simply astounded him. He made sure to carefully note that as Blair started to move her breasts faster and swirl her tongue around the head, making sure to that he felt every rotation of her tongue. She continued to speed up the motion on his member, sucking heavily on the tip, desperately trying to reach her liquid reward. Kid has happy to give her what she wanted and once again release a hot, sticky load into her mouth, leaving droplets streaming from the corners of her mouth. She purred happily and moved aside so Patti could take place. The younger Thompson wouldn't be defeated.

She set up shop in between Kid's legs, rubbing along his member slowly to perk him up again, After he was back in tip top shape she quickly forced the appendage into her mouth and proceeded to suck on it as if it was the last moment of her life. She wrapped her breasts around the base and pumped up and down similar to Blair, only with more force behind her pumps. She slowly started to deep throat the young meister, making him moan loudly and grab onto the back of her head. She smirked at Blair out of the corner of her eye and went down farther and farther, quickening her pace. Kid was amazed at what had befell him, he still couldn't believe what was happening between his legs. All he knew is that he was ready to erupt again. He couldn't hold it back and Patti knew it. She released him from her mouth and pumped furiously along his member, closing her eyes and holding out her tongue for the incoming load. Kid couldn't bear the pleasure anymore. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, releasing his seed once more, splattering over his young weapons face and tongue, making her giggle.

Both Blair and Patti stood over the exhausted boy and smiled. He smiled back and chuckled. "Patti, remind me to let you drop your ant farms more often."

That's all. Read and review . shut up about the crappy ending


End file.
